


Better Than Words

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Magic, Music, One Direction Tours, Silly, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek surprises Stiles with a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing a fic about Stiles being a huge One Direction fan. I'm really not even sure how it happened. But here it is, anyway.

Stiles would readily admit that his new favorite thing in the world was…out of the norm for his peer group. But he wasn’t ashamed. He mentioned it often in the company of his friends, and happily ( _come on baby be with me so happily_ ) told everyone he knew that he would not be mocked. 

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He would, in fact, be mocked. Loudly and with great frequency. What Stiles meant was that he didn’t care if his friends and even his dad laughed at him. Nothing was going to change his mind. So maybe he was a little different and always had been ( _the story of my life_ ). 

The thing that mattered right now was that the local radio station was having a contest. Every day they chose a new One Direction song, and if you were the whatever numbered caller, you could win tickets to their sold out concert. Stiles was willing to do anything it took to be that special lucky person, including purposeful sleep deprivation ( _stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun_ ). If the song of the day came on at three in the morning, he didn’t want to miss it. 

Surprisingly, Derek barely complained and didn’t make fun of Stiles hardly at all for constantly listening to his favorite songs. He could get exasperated if it went on for too long, but even though their relationship was relatively new, Stiles knew Derek loved him and would do pretty much anything to make him happy. Derek had probably figured out by now that on the night they’d first kissed in the rain, Stiles had been waiting for that moment for the chance to say _let me kiss you_ to Derek. 

Derek would have bought him tickets to the concert in a hot minute if he’d known about Stiles’ love for One Direction. However, it had come on rather suddenly – Stiles heard one of their songs, thought it was good, immediately downloaded every single record they had – and that was that. Stiles was starting to think it was not meant to be, only a few days from the concert and he hadn’t won tickets yet. All of the magic Deaton had been teaching him didn’t do him any good in the field of radio station call-in prize winning, unfortunately. 

On this particular Friday evening, Derek came in the front door and walked upstairs because the sheriff wasn’t home. As Stiles was removing his ear buds, Derek asked, “Which song?” with no context. Of course, context wasn’t needed, because Stiles knew that Derek meant “Which of the many amazing songs by One Direction are we listening for today?” 

Stiles moved close enough to haul Derek in for a quick kiss ( _everytime we touch, I’m all shook up_ ), then said, “This might really be it. Today’s song is _Magic_! And you know, me, spark-like thingy, learning all of Deaton’s secrets…it might mean something!” Stiles looked so enthusiastic that Derek didn’t bother telling him that he couldn’t remember that particular song. There were several that Derek could name-that-tune-in-two-notes because he’d heard them so many times, his brain was conditioned to recognize them. “That one never gets played on the top 40 station, so I think they’re trying to make sure whoever wins tickets is a really dedicated fan.”

Grabbing Stiles by his wrist, Derek pulled him close and put his arms around Stiles’ waist. “I don’t really think there’s a whole lot of in-between people, Stiles. I mean, I’ve only ever seen people who think this band is the savior of the universe ( _Derek, seriously, you don’t even get it, they have a song called Best Song Ever and it actually **is** the best song ever!_ ) and people who think their music was suitable only for girls who were not yet old enough to drive ( _Shut up, Scott, I have one single poster, it’s not like I have one of those homemade dolls that look like the band members that they sell on Etsy!_ ).”

“Haters. That’s bull. I bet there are a ton of people older than middle school who just aren’t secure enough in their masculinity to admit it.”

“Either way, you don’t need to worry about this anymore. I solved your problem today”, Derek said, nuzzling into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles went completely still and quiet, then pulled back from Derek’s embrace slowly and whispered, “What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t threaten anyone or go all ‘grrr-face’ on somebody to get tickets. Because then I would feel bad about having them. I mean, not so bad that I wouldn’t use the tickets, but there would be some guilt. A little. For a minute, Probably.”

“Their next stop is Los Angeles. There were still scalpers on the web reselling tickets, so I bought them.”

At first, there was no response. Stiles’ eyes got wide and his hands started shaking. “You – you just bought us tickets to One Direction? From an online scalper? Those people are bloodthirsty, Derek, you can’t-”

“I can, and I did, and I even already talked to your dad about us being gone overnight since it’s so far away, _and_ not another word out of you about money, that’s not what this is about and you know it.”

Stiles thought he was going to cry. Well, he actually did cry a little bit, but first he jumped into Derek’s arms, grateful for his strength and coordination, and started thanking him over and over and over until Derek finally set him down and told Stiles to catch his breath. “Hey, it’s important to you, I like to make you happy, that’s all.”

After a moment, Stiles shook himself out of his shock and realized the special 1D song of the day was playing on the radio. But he didn’t need that distraction – he flipped the radio off and started removing clothing, because he was about to give Derek the blow job of his life.


End file.
